The present invention relates to a mobile telephone, managed by an Android platform housing applications, of the type comprising a data storage means, divided into a plurality of storage volumes, each storage volume including at least one partition, each partition of each storage volume being adapted to store content, the mobile telephone comprising a supply chain for supplying content stored in the storage volumes to the user, said chain comprising:
a means for detecting storage volumes;
a means for reading storage volumes;
a means for supplying content to applications; and
at least one content presentation application.
Such mobile telephones are known and are intended to perform different functions, such as telephony, Internet browsing, or multimedia content management. This multimedia content is generally music, images or videos, stored in a memory of the telephone or accessible by a network communication means.
To be able to store multimedia content on the mobile telephone, the Android software platform provides a supply chain for supplying content from two storage volumes: the internal memory of the telephone and an SD card. The user thus has access to the content stored in the internal memory of the telephone and on the SD card, and is offered the possibility of recording content on the SD card.
However, the current systems are not fully satisfactory. In fact, SD cards are very specific data storage means, but other flash memory card standards exist that cannot be used on a mobile telephone using the Android operating system.
Furthermore, mobile telephones include a card containing a micro-controller and memory containing different connection data for the user. This card, commonly called UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card), is commonly referred to by the expression “SIM card.” Today, so-called multimedia SIM cards commonly designated by the expression MMSIM are appearing, these cards integrating a web server and an auxiliary storage memory. However, Android is not adapted to manage the auxiliary storage memory of these MMSIM cards.